A Split Love
by Lila-Belle-18
Summary: Katniss has returned from the Hunger Games, but as she questions her relationship with Peeta, Gale makes his intent with Katniss very clear. Katniss will be forced to choose, Gale or Peeta. Rated M for lemon scenes
1. Reunited

**I do not in anyway own the Hunger Games, I just madly love Miss. Suzanne for creating the beautiful idea! ^^ Enjoy and please review or favorite/follow if you like it!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They had only arrived back home a few days ago, and Katniss was dying to hunt again in the woods. She looked over at Peeta, who was in the kitchen preparing some sort of pastry. Their new home was definitely not Capitol material, but it was nicest house in the District. Prim and their mother shared a bedroom upstairs, while Peeta's parents shared a room in his new house. Of course, now that they were considered a couple, Peeta was almost always in Katniss's house or vice versa. Katniss could still not come to terms with her relationship with Peeta. She couldn't decipher what parts of it were real, and what parts were fake and brought on just because of the Games.

"I'm headed out!" Katniss called, rising from the table and quickly heading to the door.

"Oh." Peeta said, somewhat sadly. He hurriedly caught up to Katniss as she pulled her jacket on. "Okay, what time will you be back?" Peeta asked. Katniss gave a small smile.

"I'll be back soon." Katniss promised. Peeta nodded and leaned forward and softly kissed Katniss. Katniss awkwardly pulled away after a few moments and opened the door. "Bye." She said before shutting the door firmly behind her. She shook her head, trying to shake off the weird and confusing feelings. Soon enough she was at the fence line, looking around there was still no sign of Gale who had agreed to meet her. She shrugged and made her way towards the tree that hid her bow and the log that hid her arrows. She softly padded through the forest, looking for signs of wildlife.

"Catnip!" Gale's voice caught her by surprise and she jumped back. Gale smirked and started walking towards Katniss. Katniss smiled brightly, so happy to see her best friend. She dropped her bow and wrapped her arms around Gale who returned the hug. "I'm so glad to see you Katniss." Gale said softly into her hair. "I thought, well, for a moment.." Gale trailed off and they slowly pulled apart. "That I would never see you again." He whispered picking up Katniss's braid and rubbing it between his thumb and finger. For the first time in awhile Katniss felt tears spring up, but she quickly fought them back down.

"Well, I'm here. So you don't need to think about that anymore." Katniss said smiling. She bent down to pick her bow up and the two began to walk through the familiar forest.

"So what's up with you and lover boy?" Gale asked, with what sounded like a tinge of jealousy. Katniss sighed, hoping that they would have talked about a lot more before the Peeta subject came up.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, scanning the woods and refusing to look at Gale.

"Come on Catnip, don't play dumb." Gale said seriously. He stepped in front of her, his huge frame forcing her to stop and look at him. "Do you love him?" Gale asked. Katniss gaped for a minute and blushed furiously.

"I.. don't know. Okay Gale?" Katniss sighed and stepped around Gale. "Can we talk about something besides Peeta? I would think that since you haven't seen me in over a year that you would have a lot more questions." Katniss said with a tinge of aggravation.

"Okay," Gale said returning her attitude, "Have you slept with him?" He demanded. Katniss audibly gasped and turned to glare at him.

"Really Gale?" Katniss said angrily. She locked eyes with him, neither of them backing down. "If you must know, yes!" Katniss spat. Gale flinched, as if her answer had physically hurt him. He finally shook his head and turned to leave.

"I can't do this anymore." Gale muttered, and Katniss sighed as she ran to catch up with him.

"Peeta wait!" Katniss called. She caught up to him and grabbed his elbow but he visciously yanked it away.

"No!" Gale yelled coming to a stop. "I can't do it anymore Katniss. You know I have strong feelings for you. I can't just be your friend anymore, and watch you ruin your life with Peeta." He spat the name. Katniss sighed and stepped in front of Gale.

"Gale, you're my best friend." Katniss said softly. Gale finally looked down at her, hurt and anger in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed Katniss's face with both hands and brought his lips onto her's. It was soft, but passionate and needing. After a few moments Gale pulled away, leaving Katniss breathless.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that's it for now! Thanks for reading! ^^ Please leave comments and tell me what you think! It's going to get a lot spicier in the next few chapters so stick around!**


	2. A Forbidden Touch

**Okay so here we go Chapter 2! Thanks for those following the story it means a lot to me. ^^ Feel free to let me know what you think some feedback would be totally awesome. This chapter is rated M for some sexual stuff, enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Katniss stared up at Gale, her shoulders rising and falling quickly. The two stared at eachother for a few silent moments. "G-Gale I…" Katniss stuttered, unsure of how to finish her sentence. Gale said nothing, taking her response as neither a refusal or acceptance. Instead, he took her hand and lead her towards a small patch of grass heavily shaded by low branches and tall brush.

"You don't have to say you feel the same way Katniss." Gale said as he sat in the grass and pulled Katniss into his lap. She squirmed a little in the new position, and Gale grabbed her chin. "Although nothing would make me happier." Gale finished with a smile that sent butterflies through Katniss's stomach. "Just… Do me one favor." Gale implored. Katniss hesitantly nodded, a small blush covering her cheeks. "Tell me when you've had enough." Gale said leaning forward and latching his lips onto Katniss's neck. Katniss jumped at the intimate touch, but didn't tell Gale to stop. His hands trailed down her sides and inside her shirt to the small of her back, pulling Katniss even closer. Katniss leaned her head to the side, overwhelmed by the sensations going down her spine. Gale took her reaction as an invitation and quickly switched their positions, laying Katniss on her back and climbing on top of her. He brought his lips onto hers and this time Katniss met them hungrily. Gale slowly unzipped Katniss's jacket and helped her out of it. He paused for a moment, her arms wrapped around his neck, debating whether or not to keep going. He slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt and began to rub her sides and her stomach. When Katniss didn't say no, he trailed his hands farther up and softly squeezed Katniss's breasts. Katniss gasped a little, and Gale quickly covered her mouth with a kiss hoping to stifle any protests. He slid his hands under her bra and massaged while Katniss squirmed underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her hips up to meet his, clearly wanting more. Gale reluctantly pulled away for a few seconds to toss his own shirt off and take of Katniss's. As he fumbles with her bra, Katniss stiffens a little. Regret started to storm in her eyes, and she reluctantly began to push on Gale's shoulders.

"Wait, Gale." She said softly. Gale pretended not to hear her as he finally unclasped her bra. Katniss covered her breasts quickly so that Gale couldn't take her bra completely off. "Gale I said wait!" Katniss said, a lot louder this time. Gale stopped and leaned back, he stared at her then sighed before jumping off of her and grabbing his shirt. He stomped away, leaving Katniss with her bra hanging off her shoulders and staring after him dumbfoundly. Katniss gathered her shirt in the silence and recomposed herself, brushing the grass out of her hair and straightening her clothes. She found her bow a few feet away where she had initially dropped it and hid it back in the tree. She made her way home as the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey Katniss!" Peeta greeted warmly. "I was starting to worry." He said rushing over and planting a kiss on Katniss's sore lips. "Where did you go for so long?" He asked. Katniss inwardly shook the last hour from her mind, trying to focus solely on Peeta.

"I'm sorry, I just went hunting in the woods." Katniss explained softly. Peeta smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"You don't have to hunt to provide anymore Katniss. We have everything we could need right here, and with eachother." Peeta said looking down at her lovingly. Katniss gave a small smile back.

"I know, I just wanted to hunt like old times." Katniss said. Peeta nodded, although Katniss knew he had no idea that she had even seen Gale. "So, what's for dinner?" Katniss asked and Peeta ran back to the kitchen. As she sat at the table she couldn't stop thinking of Gale, her braid covering the marks she was sure he had left.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ta-da! Chapter two! I realize I'm probably telling the story a little slowly, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I get some love and feedback! Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
